Pokesqaud Lost ones
Every Hero has a beginning! Time is almost near! Teams Sigma 9 *'Marvin Nicholas/ Alpha Trooper' (Jason Marsden) - young, skillfull, and very vigilant. too bad he wasn't picked for Green or Emerald, but he was selected for the secret group known as Sigma 9! *'Jack Andersan/ Sun-Man' (Dorian Harewood) - the second in command of the group, he has the ability of the sun, he is also the one who helps keeps the team in check! *'Yagaza' (James Remar) - an alien creature the the power of sight and he has alot of eyes, he is also the watcher of the group, he is the one who checks on all the Pokesqaud Syndicates! *'Kyle Bridges/ Iron-Wing' (Patrick Warburton) - he is a drill officer, and a good one at that, he is the one that enforces the groups confedence and strength! *'Erica Flinc/ Slipstream '(Morena Becceren) - she is Iron-Wing's girlfriend, she is the sky warrior, she is also the one who sends messages to the other groups and tell them certain situations! *'Jerry Connors/ Red Fury' (Cam Clarke) - Joseph Connor's son, he wears similar armor as his father did, only red, he is the love interest of Zephyr. He has the strength of thirty men! *'Seasel Varning' (Emmanuelle Chriqui) - She is the Trainer who never gave on Pokemon Training, she like Ash, Misty, or Brock, never forgot about Pokemon Training! *'Zephyr' (Nika Futterman) - their version of Hawk Girl, she is the one who often aids them against attacks, she is the love interest of Sun Man! *'Cassandra Thorax/ Night-Hawk '(Gina Gershon) - an enchanting sorceress, She for tells a certain attack that is about to attack a certain location! Sigma 9 Percepticons *'M.A.C.H.I.L.L.A' (John DiMaggio) - leader of the Percepticon's in Sigma 9 Region, his name stands for Mechanical, Arsonal, Computer, of HItenberg, Institute, of Legal, Latitiude, of America. but he disobeyed his creators and turned against the human race! *'P.R.E.D.A.T.O.R' (Michael Rosenbaum) - M.A.C.H.I.L.L.A's second in command, his name stands for Protective, Resource, Environmental, Directive, for Advantage, Turmoil, Oscar, Relief, but he too turned on his creators! *'S.P.E.C.K.S' (Dwight Schultz) - Scientist of the group, his name stands for, Special, Peoples, Education, for Causes, of Kin, and Sanity, he too turned on his creators and joined M.A.C.H.I.L.L.A. and his madness! *'O.L.E.G.M.A' (Scott McNeil) - Organic, Leasure, Environmental, Guardian, of Mechanical, Advance, he unlike the other's never did left his programing, he often is seen keeping and eye on humans! *'C.O.D.E' (Dee Bradley Baker) - Conductive, Organized, Defense, Enforcer. he is the one who spies on the other Percepticon groups, hopeing to conquer them as well! *'T.E.M.I.N.T.O' (Dee Bradley Baker) - Time, Engineered, Mind, Intergalactic, Nanite, of Troy. Oswald. he is the Decoder of the group, and he is half human, and no one truly trusts him! *'M.A.C.H.I.N.O' (Crispin Freeman) - Maniacal, Assassin, of China, Haven, Institute, of Nolan, Oswald. He is the bounty hunter of the group, and the one who often tries to overthrow M.A.C.H.I.L.L.A! *'J.A.D.E' (Susan Blakeslee) - Japenese, Admeral, of Deacon, Environment, she is a female humonoid, who joined them to gain the respect the world never gave her! *'O.A.R.' (Jeffery Combs) - the smallest of the group, Ocean, Adriatic, Robot, he is the Hacker, and the one that goes behind the enemy lines! Armada Project *'Tom Manning/ Star Dragon' (Sam Worthington) - leader of the Armada Project, unlike Pokesqaud, he is more into the sky and into dealing with problems concerning Terrorists, he is a devoted leader, and he is Dragon type material! *'Mark Van Reign/ Roc' (Kim Struss) - he is themed after a giant bird in Indian legend, he is Star Dragon's second in command and is the one that keeps an eye on progress! *'Amy Jones/ Liopleurodon' (Tara Strong) - she is the sea watcher of the group, she is a tamer of sea creatures based on her namesake, she is the one that keeps the team together! *'Bernard Boy/ Mindreader '(James Arnold Taylor) - the brains of the bunch, he is often the one that keeps an eye on the group, and even makes sure that no one is hurt or permenantley Damage! *'Rodney Manning/ Cave Claw' (Will Wheaton) - Star Dragon's brother and second in command, he is an ice type, and is also the love interest of Liopleurodon! *'Fran Wemstick/ Geo-Girl' (Hynden Walch) - the female earthshaper of the group, she is often the one who can't control her powers! *'Miranda Bond/ Mimic '(Venessa Marshall) - the daughter of the first mimic, she is also very arrogant, and thick skulled, she is completely disobediant! *'Gina Wacho/ Indian Maiden '(Cree Summer) - Wacho's young daughter, she is the youngest, she uses talismans to help find her allies and is Star Dragon's girl friend! *'Peter Van Rhyes/ Shadow Phantom' (Chris Cox) - the spy of the group, who often spies on enemy lines to solve what plots are being made! Project NINE *'Raymond Von Baron/ Dark Magician' (Victor Garber) - the leader of Project NINE, he will not rest untill all the earth's resources are at his hand! *'Val Baron/ Boa Constrictor' (Nolan North) - Dark Magician's second in command, he makes absolutley sure that Von Baron is heard, he is the most sneakest of the group! *'Gilbonk' (Billy West) - an alien warlord whom always gets beating from Dark Magician, he is pompous, greedy, and cowardly, he has large claws! *'Toglat' (Paul Dobson) - a Snakeman who is Dark Magicians bodyguard, he is always loyal to Dark Magician, he has the ability to stretch his neck in far distances! *'Lonu '(David Sobolov) - not the smartest of villains, and not the quickest, but he is the spy of the group, and the one who always reports to Dark Magician! *'Ablo Soldier '(Dave Wittenberg) - the Enforcer of the group, and the one who often attacks the weak points of his own opponets! *'Histara' (Lauren Tom) - Lonu's love interest, a reptillian monster, she is often always rivaling with Skull Witch, and the one who often tries to overthrow Dark Magician! *'S.N.I.P.E.R.' (Jamie Watson) - the cybernetic squid of the group, he is sadistic, cruel, and insane, he is the scientist of the group! *'Andrea Ranks/ Skull Witch' (Linda Larkin) - she is the mystic of the group, a goth, and has no choice but to work with Dark Magician and his cohorts! Team Moon *'Trent Avery Jones/ Moonstone '(Daryl Sabra) - he is the leader of Team Moon, he has the ability to cause and instant Eclipse, and to cause instant moonlight! *'Jena Beth/ Barracuda' (Megan Fahlenbock) - she is an aqua specialist, and wears a helmet similar to the Baracuda, she is the mindbender and the one who shows feelings! *'Becky Smith/ Flame Queen' (Zoe Kravitz) - the pyrokentist of the group, she is the love interest of Moonstone, and she is actually his second in command! *'Jason Brooks/ E.V.O' (Scott Menville) - he is the warrior of the group, he is often the one who tries to fight the Percepticons head on but always gets into trouble, he is the Enforcer for Valor, Organization! *'Sharel Price/ Banner Sheild' (Maggie Blue O'Hara) - she is the watcher of the group, she is the one who often defends the group and form an invisble shield around them! *'James Harse/ Hard Valor' (Josh Keaton) - the Iron Man of the Group, he is devoted, trustworthy, and he is the inventor of the group! *'Shen Long' (Johnny Yong Busch) - the martial artist of the group, he is the one who often meditates on matters that maybe the way of "Hong Gong"! *'Bai Lee/ Sai '(Vvyan Pham) - the Ninja member of the group, she was once mistaken for a male, but then was realized to be a female, she is an expert martial artist! *'Komodo' (Dee Bradley Baker) - he is the dragon of the group, always hungry, always grouchy, but always know how to handle bad villians! Team Eclipse *'Tyler York/ Percepticon Commander '(James Arnold Taylor) - the third Percepticon Commander, only he shows more enforcement, and more battle strategy's against the enemy! *'Lira Tyson/ Black Mist '(Vicki Lewis) - the second in command in the group, like Percepticon Commander, she is the one who enforces the tatcis! *'Count Mugel' (Dwilight Scultz) - the regal member of the group, he is the most insane, and diabolical, he also plans to overthrow Percepticon Commander! *'Simon Jones/ Skull-Pyre' (Greg Ellis) - he is the one who often tries to cause the greatest weapon to ever been made to work, but he is forced to take drastic measures! *'Mel Brian/ Bountyhunter' (Lance Henrikson) - the bounty hunter of the group, who only works for the money, and has no respect for others! *'Jena Felicia/ Hyena '(Megan Strange) - the crazed member of the group, she is half human, half hyena, and half Jackal, she has a crush on Iron-Wing! *'Roderick Beck/ Metal Throat' (Kevin Michael Richardson) - he is the mystic of the group, powered by magic, and power makes him the most dangerous of the group! *'General Archie Payne' (R. Lee Ermy) - he is the head veteran of the Percepticons, he is arrogant, strong, and always believes that he is incharge! *'Orson Cho/ Jade Dragon' (Ken Jeong) - the Enforcer of the group, and is fiercely loyal to Percepticon Commander, his origins are unknown at this point! Night Storm *'Eric Taylor/ Ringtone' (Neil Patrick Harris) - he is the communications expert and the leader of the team, he is also the one who created the communicater Belt Buckle! *'Ivan Marko/ Spartan' (Chris Hemsworth) - the Spartan fan who fell into chemicals and became a Warrior with the strength to do so, he is also the medical officer! *'Fred Frederickson/ Fang' (Will Friedle) - he is a martial artist, he is the son of David Frederickson the first Fang, he is the tracker of the team! *'Val Trevor/ Omega-Fire' (Bumper Robinson) - he is the enforcer of the group, he has the ability to cause an atomic mass of energy yo burst! *'Obulis' (Kevin Michael Richardson) - he is the inventor of the group, he is the one who often is seen in the lab, he usually works on the maps and coordinates! *'Flannery Mason/ Combust-Girl '(Venus Terzo) - gym leader of Lavaridge Town, she like all the Pokemon Trainers gain a special ability, she gain the power of Combustion, she is also Spartans love interest! *'Henna Valery/ Lady Ponita' (Tara Strong) - she has the suit that is similar to Ponita, she is the watcher of the group, and she is also the one who gives out reports! *'Tara Winestone/ Show Stopper' (Rachel Weisz) - she is called show stopper because of her ability to stop time, she is also the mindbender of the group! *'Elizabeth Candia/ Holy Night' (Jennifer Hale) - she is the second in command, she has the power of light, she is also the one who keeps the team together, and is the heart of the team! Terror Storm *'Shoncer '(Troy Baker) - leader of team Storm, he is the only one of his kind "Destroyan", he wants to conquer the Pokesqaud then the world! *'Lord Harold Quartermaine/ Lord Viper' (Robin Atkin Downes) - the true lord Viper, he is the second in command, and he is as snake like than his namesake! *'Elias Mountz/ Percepticon Commander' (Greg Ellis) - the fourth Pecepticon Commander, and third in command, he helps enforce the word of Shoncer! *'F.Z.12' (Dee Bradley Baker) - the higly advanced android made by Iron-Face, strong, obediant, and very dangerous! *'Silana' (Kelly Hu) - daughter of Leopard Queen, she is the Enforcer of the group, and a mistress of Martial Arts, she is the love interest of Omega-Fire! *'Catherine Nicole/ Crasher' (April Stewart) - she is the bounty hunter of the group, she is the one who steals metal for the team to recreate their lair! *'Draker '(Graham McTavish) - a Dragon Man, whom wants to bring Shoncer to its glory and wants the Dragon Lords to regain their line as the top of the food chain! *'Eliza Cox/ Dark Hawk' (Vicki Lewis) - the insane member of the bunch she is the one who tries to win Shoncer's affection, she is often torturing other animals! *'Barbera Montez/ Iron-Face' (Colleen Wheeler) - the made scientist of the bunch, wears a mask to hide her scars, and to hide her pride! Strike Force *'Dr. Jack Feilding/ American Hotrod' (Brendan Fraiser) - the leader of Strike Force, he is an inhanced super soldier, a academy graduate, and on of the best of the best! *'Commander Loa '(Scott McNeil) - he is the second in command, he was at first the nominee for Blue team leader but his anger got in the way, so now being Sarcanina's finest is part of Strike Force! *'Jordon Johnson/ Bull's-Eye' (Clancy Brown) - he is the inventor of the group, and he is the one noted for being a bounty hunter, he is also the groups brains! *'Slugfoot' (Charlie Adler) - the veteren of the group, he is the watcher of the group, and is the groups best at being there when needed! *'Arnold Thrax/ Claw' (Kevin Michael Richardson) - the enforcer of the group, he is the one who often deals with problems with combat skills, and thinking! *'Evian' (Kari Wahlgren) - the alien member of the group, she is from a world where they are warriors and that they are daring fighters for honor! *'Frieda Gaven/ Tune-Tone' (Diane Pershing) - she is the sound mage of the group, she is the one who can tell a person by sound! *'Fiona Chase/ Shooting Star' (Tricia Helfer) - with the powers of a comet, and a shooting star, makes her one of the best sqauddies in history! *'Alexander Grey/ Sulfur Master' (Michael Dorn) - the healer of the group, he can also produce an explosion strong enough even to knock down a mountain! Strike Force Percepticons *'Huntslord' (Mark Oliver) - the leader of the group, he is the leader of the bounty hunters guild, he is the one who stole the thirty hundred milion pieces of Sarcanian treasury! *'Huntslord 2' (Alexander Polinsky) - the second in command, and the apprentance of the first Huntslord, he is pompous, greedy, and cowardly. he is also the one who reports to the first Huntslord! *'Baron Kin '(Tom Kane) - the oen who enforces Huntslord's commands, he has more of a backbone, and less of a heart, he bears the armor of the Snapping Turtle! *'Prince Jayden '(Richard Green) - the top bodyguard of Huntslord, he is sadistic, insane, and cruel, he was once apart of the Taliban! *'Mordor Nigg' (Yuri Lowenthal) - a bountyhunter of the 27th century, he was sent to aid the Percepticons take control of the cyberplant! *'Mumo' (Cree Summer)- a Hogun, with the ability, to use magic as a tool, and as a way to escape, she is also a very intimedating foe! *'Weaponer' (Jennifer Hale) - a mistriss of weapons, and any gadgets, she is also a master theif, she is found only at ports making deals! *'Grim '(Frank Welker) - he is the dimwitted member of Huntslord's group, he is the strongest, and the most obediant of the group! *'Statis and Batis' (Michael Dorn and Kevin Michael Richardson) - a two headed machine man, one head like human (Batis), and the other is like a robotic bug (Statis), he is the scientist of the group! Old Sarcanian Warriors *'Ryan Byrne/ Prong Prime '(Travis Willingham) - he is a devoted and respectful leader, he always calls the others for help when he is in a tight situation, he has the power of Mind Prong! *'Ariel Van Rika/ Royal Pain' (Venessa Marshall) - she is the second in command and Lightbeam's sister, she has the ability to cause such pain to her enemies minds and force them to talk! *'Captain Miro' (Dee Bradley Baker) - he is the one who often goes on patrol, he is the most mysterious of the bunch, and some believe he is Sarcanian! *'Alison Johnson/ Arrowhead' (Grey DeLisle) - She is purely Indian, she is a healer and and a guide in the wild, she is also Captain Miro's love interest! *'Jack Echelon/ Recollon' (Troy Baker) - he is the Enforcer of the group and the one who often battles with a hyperspeed abilities, and he is the most rusted of the group! *'Arnold Delphi/ Drakk the Basilisk' (Will Friedle) - the Daredevil of the group, he thinks that everything is more of a battle derby than life, and he is also the boyfriend of Royal Pain! *'Vanessa Lang/ Night-Beam' (Cree Summer) - the groups mindbender, she has the powers of the moon, and the powers of visions, she is also the groups finest! *'Ericka Evans/ Basilosaurus' (Melissa Disney) - she is the underwater specialist, and like Tylosaurus she is the guardian of the Basilosaurus Dojo! *'Kyle Lorin' (Nolan North) - the Inventor of the group, he invented a suit that enhances his strength and even his ability to help others! Darklights *'Sanaran '(Steven Blum) - leader of the Darklights, he sees the Percepticons (their predicesers) as the ones who would cause the downfall of Kirakia, but it died quickly when he sees their determination, he is insane, anarchist, and more than that, he is also a Sarcanian! *'His Clade' (Corey Burton) - Sanaran's weaponsman, he is also the one who reports certain objects that can be useful to them, he is also a cyborg. *'General Rune' (Corey Burton) - Sanaran's liutenant, he is very cowardly, and very sleezy, and also he has the ability to translate runes and make them in to the creatures they were described as! *'Ashki Borman' (Kari Wahlgren) - a Red Locust woman, she is the bounty hunter of the group, she is very short tempered, she is very glutonous, and she is the love interest of Prong Prime! also she was once a squaddie during Prong's early years until Sanaran experimented on her! *'Soron '(Lex Lang) - the sorcerer/warlock of the group, he has a helmet with powers beyond any other, he is also the one responsible for Ashki's new form! *'Serpentine '(Diedrich Bader) - a snakeman, he is the spy for Sanaran, and he always makes an escape, and he is the most fierce of the group! *'Beenela' (Cree Summer) - the Cyberinsect of the group, and like Ashki, she too was made into an insect being! *'Dr. Brachis' (A.J.Buckly) - the scientist who aided Soron with his experiments, he is the insane and non reasonable person, and has a robotic body! *'Morgatron' (Tom Kane) - the assistant of Brachis, and the one who does all the work for the Darklights, he is also the one who is not the brightest! Taskforce 9 *'Thomas Pierce Jr./Commander 13' (Brian Donovan) - he is the son of the first commander 13, he wants to redeem the misdeeds of his father, he is also the one with the ability to multiply! *'Drew McLean/ Coolstone '(Charlie Schlatter) - the cool guy on the group, he was May's old rival since Hoen, he is more cold with touch, and yet he is one of the best! *'Hank Henson/ Prime-Target '(Jim Meskimen) - he is the second in command of the group, he uses the target on his head for showing, and he usually the decoy of the group! *'Melody Ethan/ Mrs. Scarlet '(Alli Mauzey) - she is the medical officer, she is often seen the lab doing medical research, and she is the martial artist of the group! *'Arnold Weiss/ Helmet' (Doc Hammer) - the watcher of the group, he is the one who often keeps a good eye on the outside world, he has a magic helmet to help with his deeds! *'Gina Rogers/ Alanica' (Natalia Cigliuti) - she is the female enforcer of the group, and she is the one who deals with brute force, and she is the love interest of Commander 13. *'Mya ' (Lisa Ortiz) - she is the inventor of the group, she is also the one who tests her inventions in the wreck room! *'Kara Walters/ Ms. Mellennium' (Tara Strong) - she is the mindbender of the group, and she is the youngest of the group! *'Wreckus' (Gary Sturgis) - an alien batlike creature, he often tries to keep up with the others, and he has the knowledge of the paths of night! Taskforce 9 Percepticons *'Emperor Drax '(Hugo Weaving) - the leader of the group, and the one who often tries to conquer the Galaxy, and steal the 9 spectral metals of the portal. *'Lord One-Eye '(Jim Cummings) - Drax's Spy, who often keeps an eye on the teams and checks if they have any energy he wants! *'Galthax' (Kevin Michael Richardson) - the scientist of the group, he is the one who often takes any innocent animal and turns it into a monster! *'Con' (John DiMaggio) - the bounty hunter of the group, a Wanonian, he is the one who often tries to overthrow Drax and take over the group! *'Ernor' (Kevin Bacon) - Drax's true second in command, he is the greatist warrior he ever had, he is also the most reliable of the group! *'Arnella' (Marina Sirtis) - she is the hacker of the group, she has robotic ants as her minions, she is also the one who often flirts with Ernor and Con! *'Roobtron' (Troy Baker) - the robotic assistant to Galthax, he is also the one who plots to take the metals and create a super portal! *'Jason Trask/ The Mask '(Mark Hamill) - he is the warrior of the group, and the one who oftens battles dummies to impress the emperor, he is also very short tempered! *'El Gorito' (George Lopez) - the enforcer of the group, he is the man who often has ape like traits, similar to Green Monkey, only he is more robotic like! Category:Teams